Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon: The Animated Show
NOT EDIT WITHOUT DARKALEX06'S PERMISSION Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon: The Animated Show is a TV show based off of the game Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon. The show follows the game's main storyline, but has some characters replaced under some circumstances. Episodes Episode 1: The Adventure of a Lifetime! Episode 2: Getting into a bit of adventure! Episode 3: Heading off to school! Episode 4: The Mines of the Drilbur! Episode 5: Bee-lieve in me! Episode 6: Here Comes the Dashing Wanderer! Episode 7: Fulfilling a Dream! Episode 8: The Expeditions to Come! Episode 9: Spook Busters! Episode 10: Finding a Demon Illusion! Episode 11: Goodbye, Serene Village! Episode 12: Joining the Expedition Society! Episode 13: The Mystery of Stone! Episode 14: Some Expeditions! Episode 15: The Hottest Amount! Episode 16: The Mystery of... Evolution?! Episode 17: Learning About Dark Matter! Episode 18: Relevation is the Key! Episode 19: Abyssal Badlands! Episode 20: The Escape! Episode 21: The Tree of Life's Whereabouts! Episode 22: Inside the Tree of Life! Episode 23: The Final Fight! Episode 24: The Mystery of Mew! Episode 25: The True Finale! Characters Main characters Riolu Riolu is a human who has turned into a Pokemon with amnesia. He wishes to get back his memories and know why he's a Pokemon. He is a brave adventurer, but thanks to his amnesia he's very curious. Fennekin Fennekin is a nice, sweet and optimistic girl. She is the troublemaker of Serene Village, but she has a dream of joining the Expedition Society. She is secretly a Mew in disguise. Mew Mew is a reoccuring character in the series, appearing in certain flashbacks and having her (according to Ampharos, she is female) have her main roles in "The Mystery of Mew!" and "The True Finale!". Reoccuring characters Deerling Deerling is a student of the Pokemon School. She shows to be very protective to her friends, and doesn't even dislike Fennekin. However, she hates Pancham and Shelmet. Shelmet Shelmet is a student of the Pokemon School. He is the sidekick of Pancham, and usually takes part whenever he's causing mischief. Shelmet seems to have a crush on Deerling. Pancham Pancham is a student and the main bully of the Pokemon School. He hates Fennekin, and seems to be very mean. He likes to cause mischief all the time. Goomy Goomy is the scaredy rat of the Pokemon School. He is usually bullied by Pancham and Shelmet, because he is the youngest of the group. He lacks confidence in himself. Espurr Espurr is the "wise girl" from the Pokemon School. She can use her telepathy to talk to other people, and she is the strongest out of all the students. She helps out Riolu and Fennekin a lot. Carracosta Carracosta is the adoptive dad of Fennekin. He is a very strict, and easily mad Pokemon. Fennekin calls him "pops". Carracosta usually appears giving a lecture to Fennekin. Nuzleaf Nuzleaf acts as the father figure for Riolu. He is actually possesed by Dark Matter, and was used by him in order to make a plan to revive the spring in "Relevation is the Key!". Ampharos Ampharos is the chief of the Expedition Society. He refers himself to "The Dashing Wanderer", but has the worst sense of direction in the world, according to him. Dedenne Dedenne is a member of the Expedition Society. She sends out signals and communications to everyone in the society, and she is very nifty with machines. Buizel Buizel is a member of the Expedition Society. He is in charge of the water expeditions. He is brave, but can be reckless. He is a important character in "The Hottest Amount!". Archen Archen is a member of the Expedition Society. He is in charge of the flying expeditions, despite his inability to fly. He acts as a mentor to Riolu and Fennekin. Bunnelby Bunnelby is a member of the Expedition Society. He is in charge of the underground expeditions. He cares about other people and the society a bunch. Swirlix Swirlix is a member of the Expedition Society. She is the steward, but she is a glutton. She loves to eat, but never shares with other people in the society. Mawile Mawile is a member of the Expedition Society. She is the archeologist and the strongest member of the society. She is very observant, according to Archen. (WIP) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon TV Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Animated Series